User blog:Scrince/Apologize / Disculpa
ENGLISH Hello everyone, maybe you know me as Scrince or the leaker. But I would like to apologize to all the people I have harmed in all these years in which I have belonged to this community. The truth is I feel very bad for having leaked things that were not mine, this I did has no justification. 3 years ago I started my channel, everything was perfect for me, I received acceptance from the community, it was new and I did not know what they were like, in the first months I tried to fit in, try to start friendships, but my ways of doing it were not correct, I tried to make friends with important people in the community at that time like planedec50, vladik4kides, KingStardom, etc. but every time he started something he ended up ruining it. At that time I had asked a friend for help on how to make remakes, so he passed me a mega link with extractions from a friend of his, I was very happy because I could use them to do mine but I liked to show off so I taught them to another friend, a big mistake of mine, he started using them and everyone wondered who had given them to them, so they ended up realizing that I was the one who did it. My friend ended up injured for having passed the extractions and I ended up branded as a bad person. A few weeks before the launch of Just Dance 2017, I created a group with trusted people to share some leaks that had been made in JDU that day, they had given me a second chance and I did not take advantage of it, I had got betas previews of the JD17, I know because I wanted to show people what I had but I sent screenshots of betas to a group, then I was expelled from the group of leaks and everyone got angry with me, that's why somebody uploaded them to YouTube to end that drama of a once for all. A few days before the departure of JD17 for Nintendo Switch had leaked in JDU the gameplay of How Deep Is Your Love, someone decided to give me one last chance and gave me the gameplay, a day later I felt the impotence of send a second of the video to a private group, at that moment everyone noticed and they reported me and they took me from all sides, nobody accepted me, I was the worst person, as it could be that something so simple, that is not saying anything, I did it wrong, I'm disgusting One day I got a file with links to JD17 betas and unfinished graphics, I wanted to try to help in the wiki and I started uploading those files to help the community, I did wrong, they all came to me to offend me and threaten me, again I did wrong and I deserved it. I do not know what happens to me, but I need help, I do not like to feel this discrimination of all people, I have lost many friends because of my stupidity. This year there were leaks of JD19 songs in JDU and I was one of the people who got access to them, I felt special, privileged, could not with emotion, keep the secret, until one day a new rules gameplay was published on YouTube that contained other filtered songs, the whole wiki went crazy, so I thought it was a good time to share the list of songs that had been confirmed so far and I also uploaded the picts of gold moves of the songs that had been confirmed in the E3, nobody agreed to do that, I screwed up again, I felt very bad for doing that, so I decided to get away from this for a few days. The truth is that I do not feel like participating in anything that hurts others. I would like to change my way of being. I wish I had not done what I did. I hope you take that as a reflection so that you do not commit the same thing that I did, I am a bad person and I would like to change that. I feel a great pain in my heart because I lost friendships, I lost confidence, I am not seen as someone good, ever. I would like you to take the time to talk with me, to know me. I am no longer the same Scrince as before, from now on I am a new person, now if it is for real, I know that what I did is not sorry, but I feel really sorry, I want to be forgiven for all that I have fact. Please. Sincerely, Scrince. ESPAÑOL Hola a todos, tal vez me conozcan como Scrince o the leaker. Pero me gustaría disculparme con todas las personas a las que he perjudicado en todos estos años en los que he pertenecido a esta comunidad. La verdad me siento muy mal por haber filtrado cosas que no eran mías, esto que hice no tiene justificación. Hace 3 años inicie mi canal, todo era perfecto para mí, recibí aceptación de la comunidad, era nuevo y no sabía cómo eran, en los primeros meses trate de encajar, trate de iniciar amistades, pero mis maneras de hacerlo no fueron las correctas, trate de hacerme amigo con personas importantes en la comunidad en ese entonces como planedec50, vladik4kides, KingStardom, etc. pero cada vez que iniciaba algo terminaba arruinándolo. En ese entonces le había pedido ayuda a un amigo sobre cómo hacer remakes, así que el me paso un link de mega con extracciones de un amigo suyo, yo estaba muy feliz porque podía basarme en ellas para hacer las mías pero a mí me gustaba presumir así que se las enseñe a otro amigo, un gran error mío, el las empezó a usar y todos se preguntaban quien se las había dado, así que terminaron dándose cuenta que yo fui quien lo hizo. Mi amigo termino perjudicado por haberme pasado las extracciones y yo termine tachado de mala persona. Unas semanas antes del lanzamiento del Just Dance 2017 se creo un grupo con personas de confianza para compartir unas filtraciones que se habían hecho en JDU ese día, me habían dado una segunda oportunidad y no la aproveche, había conseguido previews de betas del JD17, no se porque tenia esas ganas de presumirle a la gente lo que tenia pero mande screenshots de las betas a un grupo, después fui expulsado del grupo de filtraciones y todos se enojaron conmigo, por eso alguien las subió a YouTube para acabar con ese drama de una vez por todas. Unos días antes de la salida de JD17 para Nintendo Switch se había filtrado en JDU el gameplay de How Deep Is Your Love, alguien decidió darme una ultima oportunidad y me dio el gameplay, un día después sentí la impotencia de manda un segundo del video a un grupo privado, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta y me reportaron y me sacaron de todos lados, nadie me aceptaba, era la peor persona, como puede ser que en algo tan sencillo, que es no decir nada, lo haya hecho mal, soy un asco. Un día conseguí un archivo con links de las betas de JD17 y gráficos sin terminar, quise tratar de ayudar en la wiki y empecé a subir esos archivos para ayudar a la comunidad, hice mal, todos vinieron hacia mi para ofenderme y amenazarme, otra vez hice mal y me lo merecía. No sé qué me pasa, pero necesito ayuda, no me gusta sentir esta discriminación de todas las personas, he perdido muchas amistades por culpa de mi estupidez. Este año hubo filtraciones de canciones del JD19 en JDU y yo fui una de las personas que consiguió acceso a ellas, me sentía especial, privilegiado, no podía con la emoción, guarde el secreto, hasta que un día se publico un gameplay de New Rules en YouTube que contenía otras canciones filtradas, toda la wiki enloqueció, así que pensé que era buen momento para compartir la lista de canciones que se habían confirmado hasta el momento y también subí los pictos de gold moves de las canciones que habían sido confirmadas en el E3, nadie estaba de acuerdo que hiciera eso, volví a cagarla, me sentía muy mal por hacer eso, así que decidí alejarme por unos días de esto. La verdad no me siento con las ganas de participar en nada que perjudique a los demás. Quisiera cambiar mi forma de ser. Quisiera no haber hecho lo que hice. Espero que tomen eso como una reflexión para que no cometan lo mismo que yo hice, soy una mala persona y me gustaría cambiar eso. Siento un gran dolor en mi corazón porque perdí amistades, perdí confianza, no soy visto como alguien bueno, jamás. Quisiera que se tomaran el tiempo de platicar conmigo, conocerme. Ya no soy el mismo Scrince de antes, a partir de ahora soy una nueva persona, ahora si es de verdad, se que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero me siento muy arrepentido de verdad, quiero que me perdonen por todo lo que he hecho. Por favor. Atentamente, Scrince. Category:Blog posts